mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang
|caption = Link throwing the Gale Boomerang in SSF2. |universe = ''The Legend of Zelda'' |user = |effect = Link or Young Link throws a Boomerang, a projectile that comes back to its original throwing point. }} Boomerang ( ) is a recurring weapon used by Link and his child counterpart, Young Link, in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, also usable in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview This attack has Link and Young Link throwing a Boomerang, a tool designed to return to its thrower back at its original throwing point. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, the Boomerang is 's and 's down attack, and is very similar to its [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] counterparts. The Boomerang travels across the floor and then returns higher up through the air (though Link and Young Link are unable to catch it), which makes it possible to hit not only opponents on the ground but also airborne opponents. Link's Boomerang deals 5% of damage per frame, while Young Link's deals 3% of damage per frame. In ''Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, the Boomerang has been changed to the Gale Boomerang ( ) and it is now 's side special move. Much like the regular Boomerang, Link can throw out the Gale Boomerang, which travels a fair distance before returning to him, this time creating a miniature tornado. When throwing, the direction of the Boomerang can be angled by pressing up or down. Link must catch it or wait for it to disappear off-stage to throw the boomerang again, once it returns; it will return after colliding with the stage with a high angle or after a set distance. When returning, a strong gale will surround the boomerang, pulling any enemies on its path. On its way back it will try to follow Link; he will catch it should it touch him, otherwise it will fly past him. The Boomerang itself deals fairly low damage (7%, while the wind deals 1% for each hit) and very little knockback, but has high priority and is a good spacing move. The gale created also has a big hitbox and can set up for punishes. Techniques Gale Guarding Link's Gale Boomerang can be used as a powerful edgeguarding tool in SSF2. If Link throws his boomerang away from a recovering enemy and jumps over it, it will turn into the Gale Boomerang and carry the foe farther away from the stage, gimping their recovery. Origin .]] Boomerangs have been one of Link's staple weapons in [[The Legend of Zelda (universe)|''The Legend of Zelda series]] since its debut title. Much like in the SSF series, it serves as a weak weapon that travels far before returning to Link. While generally inferior to the Bow as a means of an indirect attack, often having little to no effect on enemies, it is reusable, capable of pulling items back to Link, and it can be used to stun enemies and trigger switches, making it more of a tool than a true offensive weapon. However, some weak enemies could be defeated using the boomerang, and in some games the boomerang was capable of cutting down objects. The design used in SSF is based on its design in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. However, Adult Link in the game couldn't use the Boomerang; only Young Link could. .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the traditional Boomerang is replaced by the Gale Boomerang, which had the ability to summon tornado-like gales. The Gale Boomerang has the same uses as the traditional Boomerangs from the other The Legend of Zelda games, but the Gale Boomerang could additionally turn fans and put out fires. The item pulling effect is not used in SSF2. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshots SSF Link down attack.png|Link throwing the boomerang, on . SSF Young Link down attack.png|Young Link throwing the boomerang, on Peach's Castle. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Gale Boomerang Startup.png|Link about to throw the Gale Boomerang, on Hyrule Castle. Gale Boomerang Gale.png|The Gale Boomerang returning to Link, on Hyrule Castle. Gale Boomerang Catch.png|Link catching the Gale Boomerang, on Hyrule Castle. Early designs OldGB2.png|Link about to throw the first early design of Gale Boomerang, on Temple of Time. OldGB.png|Link throwing the first early design of Gale Boomerang, on Temple of Time. Gale Boomerang Gale Early.png|The first early design of Gale Boomerang returning to Link, on Temple of Time. gale boom throw.png|Link about to throw the second early design of Gale Boomerang, on Skyward Voyage. Gale boomerang new design.png|Link throwing the second early design of Gale Boomerang, on Skyward Voyage. Trivia *In earlier demos of SSF2, Link could throw multiple boomerangs at once. This was fixed in v0.5b. *Prior to v0.8a of the SSF2 Demo, the Gale Boomerang would have the gale throughout its entire travel, rather than just on its way back. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Advanced techniques Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe